


Capture

by hanorganaas



Series: Katniss The Demon Hunter [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss shows Sam how she catches a Wendigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> For **1_Million_Word's** Crossover and A-Z Challenge using the Letter "C"

“Are you sure you can catch a wendigo this way?” 

Sam watched as Katniss carefully knelt to the ground and began to tie off snares. He knew two sides of his occasional hunting partner, the side he knew outside of the hunting world. She was fun, carefree with dry humor. 

Then there was the side he knew when they hunted. She was often calm determined, her eyes kept on the prize. There was reason they nicknamed her the girl on fire. Like him, hunting was in her blood, something she was good at. It was her passion that manifested in her skills, she almost never missed.

The fact she was so passionate about hunting, was what drawn Sam to her, despite his hesitations about falling in love. But then again, with her past, she was just as damaged as him. It was made the relationship beautiful in the end.

“Dad taught me wild Supernatural creatures like Wendigos are rather stupid when they are craving flesh,” Katniss said as she tied off the last knot in a figure eight. “Besides Gale told me if you tie the knot off effectively.....you can actually hold it down.”

She snapped her head up. Her hearing was much sharper than his after years of learning how to track various creatures in the outdoors. She took Sam's hand and guided him behind one of the trees. 

“Stay behind me,” She said as she pulled out the tool of the trade. Sam watched in fascination as she raised the bow and arrow she often carried during hunts....just in case she needed to wound it if the trap had failed. 

The rustling of leaves followed by a snap of a rope and a roar lifted Sam's head up in attention. And in moments the Wendigo was hanging by it's foot upside down, struggling to get away from it's grip. Katniss turned her head towards and grinned. 

“I told ya,” She said as she put her bow and arrow behind her in her pack.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she lit a match to kill the beast once and for all. Sam grinned.

Katniss Everdeen never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
